1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to secure identification. More specifically, the present invention relates to secure identification using a mobile communications device.
2. Background of the Invention
Wireless communications devices, such as cellular telephones, have become tremendously popular. It is estimated that there were 3.3 billion cellular phone subscriptions at the end of 2007. Close to 80% of the world now enjoys cellular coverage, a figure only increasing as new networks appear. Along with the abundance of cellular telephones comes the demand for new and improved services. It is no longer enough to just place and receive calls, users want it all.
With the pervasive use of mobile devices, these devices are being used in all aspects of life. Not only are mobile devices used for placing telephone calls, they have become mobile computers. However, as the number of devices and their uses has increased, so has the amount of personal information stored on the devices. Mobile devices may contain files such as personal contacts, messages, documents, and even financial information.
This means that mobile devices are being used for more than just communicating with users of other devices. Mobile devices are “smarter” and are able to communicate with more and more types of devices, as the technology to make smaller and more scalable transceivers and communication elements is incorporated into the devices.
Further, electronic payments are slowly migrating from the magnetic stripe to a contactless or near-field-communication (NFC) transaction.
Contactless transacting is likely to be the dominant form for mobile payments in the future. However, the availability of personal and financial information on mobile devices makes these devices a target for criminals. It is desirable that the mobile device need not contain any sensitive information. Moreover, it is desirable that a mobile device be used almost universally for accessing resources such as making purchases, unlocking doors, etc.
What is therefore needed is a way to use a mobile device to access secure resources conveniently and without risk.